


Афера на двоих

by lizzard_ash (bad_lynx)



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_lynx/pseuds/lizzard_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Богам в безбожной стране приходится очень нелегко. Чтобы выжить, иногда необходимо совершать не самые добрые поступки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Афера на двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Man Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98151) by [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni). 



> В конце - ликбез по некоторым персонажам (осторожно, там спойлер!)

Вот так мы и жили до сегодняшнего дня, перебивались как могли, прячась по темным углам, где никто не видел и не искал нас.  
Давайте же взглянем правде в глаза: мы утратили власть — или почти утратили. Мы тащим все, что только можем, мы паразитируем на людях, и тем живы; мы пляшем голыми, мы отдаемся за деньги, мы слишком много пьём; мы сливаем по-тихому бензин, мы воруем и обманываем, мы ютимся в трещинках на дальних закраинах общества. Старые боги — в этой новой безбожной стране.  
Среда, на Карусели.

1946 год

"Они привезли с собой Ананси, или это Ананси сам привез себя, перебравшись через моря и океаны в песнях и рассказах. Они привезли его с собой на кораблях, где живые ехали вперемешку с мёртвыми, на кораблях с деревянными палубами, которые ходили ходуном от каждой налетающей волны, на кораблях, которые воняли болезнью, гангреной, испражнениями, мочой и солью. Когда они спускали окоченевших мертвецов за борт, в бурлящие воды, они бормотали вполголоса рассказы о том, как Ананси украл смерть у самой жизни. Когда тело тяжело шлёпалось о воду, кровь внутри его всколыхивалась и выплёскивалась через ноздри и рот и невидящие глаза, и так Ананси следовал по этим красным тропам, которые тянулись за ними и отмечали их путь от начала и до конца, Ананси следовал за историями, рассказанными в каждом порту и на каждом берегу.

Старые истории были из тех, что наделяли его силой. Старые истории помогали ему помнить о том, кто он такой, где бы он ни был, когда бы он ни был, чем бы он ни был. Ананси-Обманщик, Ананси-Паук. Он ткал сети там, где белые люди не ожидали найти их, и ловил ими сердца и умы, и похищал их души, чтобы сплетать ещё больше сетей. Он был из тех богов, которым не нужны очаги, храмы, жертвы. Ему приносили жертвы голосом. Каждый черный мужчина или женщина, терпеливо сносившие удары кнутом и плетью и говорившие на своем родном языке, наделяли Ананси силой. Когда женщины, которые продавали свое тело белым мужчинам или которых насильно продавали им, говорили со своими детьми на родных африканских наречиях, они рассказывали им истории о Пауке, который обманывал, и крал, и врал, и всегда выживал. А когда мужчины выбивали из них родной язык, они облекали Ананси в новые слова, на новых языках — старый бог на новой земле.

Ананси и бочонок с осами, и фея, и змей, и леопард, и то, что невидимо в глазах Бо...

Мистер Нанси закрыл книгу, вздохнул и легонько постучал себя пальцем по лбу: тук-тук-тук. Он был один, никто на самом деле никогда не забредал в Американскую публичную библиотеку за книгой о людях, которые были пауками или о чем-то подобном. В половине книг была полная чушь, в другой половине — умная ложь, которую он так или иначе выдумал и рассказал о себе. Мистера Нанси окружали именно эти книги — часть историй его собственного авторства, но множество принадлежали другим людям. Он прочитал их все, вот в чем проблема. Он прочесал каталог, систематизированный по классификации Дьюи от 0 до 198.5, и не обнаружил ничего нового. Плохие времена наступили для сочинителя историй.

— Бред сивой кобылы это всё, разве нет? — сказал кто-то со стороны полок. Мистер Нанси напрягся и резко вскинул голову — он никого не слышал, а существа вроде него обычно слышат всё, что происходит на одном с ними полушарии.

Незваный гость был одет в такую кричаще яркую рубашку, что мистер Нанси подумал, что ослепнет, глядя на неё. Облик гостя был просто воплощением богатства и шика послевоенного времени — кожаные ботинки на скрещённых ногах, длинные брюки из натуральной ткани. Был только один путь, которым существа, подобные им, могли достать подобный наряд, и среди них был только один, кто захотел бы им воспользоваться.

— Локи, - вздохнул мистер Нанси, прислоняясь обратно к полке. — Испугал ты меня слегка.

— Кто бы это мог быть, кроме меня, дружище? — Локи ухмыльнулся в своей обычной манере, и как всегда, ухмылка эта обещала только неприятности. Оба они были баламутами, но мистер Нанси был настороже. Некоторые люди знают это лучше других, и мистер Нанси тоже отлично знал, когда нужно кланяться, а когда — улепётывать со всех ног, поджав хвост. — До меня дошли кое-какие слухи.

— До нас всех доходит множество слухов, — ответил мистер Нанси, прикидываясь дурачком. По части вытягивания информации Локи был непревзойденным талантом. — Что именно ты слышал?

— Что ты ищешь кое-что. — Локи оттолкнулся от стены, на которую опирался, и выпрямился.

— Уж точно не неприятности, если ты об этом.

— А было бы забавно.

— Ты делаешь множество забавных вещей, да только все они заканчиваются тем, что кто-то оказывается по уши в дерьме.

— Мы же братья, — сердечно произнес Локи, хлопая мистера Нанси по спине и сталкивая его с импровизированного стула, сооруженного из томов А-F Энциклопедии Британники.

— От разных матерей, даже не сомневаюсь, — пробормотал мистер Нанси. Легче уступить, понял он. — Так что там у тебя?

— Думаю, я нашёл твоего леопарда, — улыбнулся Локи, оттирая Нанси от его уютного убежища между полками (никто и никогда не заходил в эту часть библиотеки — и мистер Нанси соорудил себе лежак из книг, а на мягкой обложке его подушки было слово "арлекин" ). — И твою змею. Два по цене одного! И не смей отказываться — я тебе все равно не поверю, сказочник.

А затем они ушли.

Позже, книгу, которую читал мистер Нанси, взял кто-то другой, и он прочёл эту сказку:

— ...евидимо в глазах Бога. Потому что такое они заключили соглашение, и этого хотел Ананси, и именно этого он добивался обманом и плутовством. Он отдал полный бочонок шершней, фею, пятнышки со шкуры леопарда, огромную многоцветную змею. А в обмен на это бог Неба дал ему коробочку со всеми историями этого мира — величайшую отраду Ананси и его самую заветную мечту.

— Эх, — хмыкнул библитекарь, поднимая 38-ю книгу с пола и возвращая её на место на полку. — Странная история.

 

Город Нью-Йорк

В городе Нью-Йорке были высокие здания, яркие белые дни и ночи-вооруженные-до-зубов, ночи, в которых звучали пистолеты и мелькали кожаные куртки. Мистер Нанси не любил Нью-Йорк и не скрывал этого. Днем дети чертили "классики" на асфальте, а почти обнаженные мальчишки сигали в Гудзон с мостов или причалов. А по ночам — нет, мистер Нанси не хотел даже думать об этом. Урбанизация незаметно подкралась к нему за последние несколько десятилетий, и ему это не нравилось — смерть, налоги, уродливые автомобили с мотором, как тот, в котором они сейчас ехали по узким улицам.

— Мы едем в роскошном авто по улицам плохого района, — отметил он, оглядывая проплывающие мимо грязные улицы и дороги. — Не нравится мне это.

— Тебе, друг мой, — начал Локи, глядя на дорогу, — нужно немного развеяться. — Локи свесил одну руку за окно автомобиля, в пальцах другой была зажата дымящаяся сигарета. — Я нашёл две вещи, которых тебе не хватало. Будь благодарен мне.

— Я согласился пойти вместе, а не отдать тебе их, — парировал мистер Нанси. Локи рассмеялся и выдохнул клуб дыма ему в лицо.

— Ты практичен, как всегда, — сказал он. — хорошо, что некторые люди все ещё знают, как выживать в этом мире. А те двое, которых мы идем навестить? Они, поистине — соль земли, и как будто нет никакой разницы между нами.

— Некоторые люди происходят от скромного начала мира, а не от его погибели, Локи, — сказал мистер Нанси. — Ты живешь мыслью только о том, как бы покончить со всем, разжигая костры, подбивая людей на безрассудство и поднимая шум повсюду. Некоторым из нас нужны только скромный очаг да пара славных граффити на стене.

— Здесь ты теплого пылающего очага не найдешь, брат, — произнес Локи, заводя машину на обшарпанную парковку, которая больше напоминала логово какого-то зверя.

— Нам наверх, — продолжил он, выскакивая на улицу, дёргая за ржавую пожарную лестницу и с лязгом карабкаясь по перекладинам в своих шикарных кожаных ботинках.

Мистер Нанси взбирался вверх без усилий, с лёгкостью находя опоры для ног и не волнуясь о ржавчине или влажности.

Они продвинулись вверх на четыре пролёта, прежде чем Локи рывком выбил окно и забрался внутрь, будто к себе домой. Мистер Нанси с опаской последовал за ним.

Они оказались в тесной комнатушке. Под потолком светила тусклая лампочка, ещё там были две настольные лампы, светившие желтоватым светом, комковатый матрац на полу. В другой комнате виднелась двухэтажная кровать без лестницы, которая ютилась в углу. Спальня была отделена от гостиной хлипкой деревянной дверью.

Небольшая кухонька с хорошо вымытой, но покрытой пятнами раковиной, располагала только засаленным тостером и подборкой разномастных вилок, ложек и ножей, которые, похоже, были скрупулезно украдены поштучно из десятков очень паршивых кафе и ресторанов.

Там уже были двое обитателей. Первый, одетый так, будто в его гардеробе были только черные вещи, и второй — его причёска напоминала ДТП с участием фургончика с разноцветным мороженым и огромной банки шоколадной посыпки.

— Я нашёл нам соседа по комнате, — изрёк Локи. Мистер Нанси только спустя несколько секунд понял, что под "соседом по комнате" подразумевался он сам, то есть "мистер Нанси", и что двое незнакомцев смотрели на него глазами нью-йоркцев, которых собираются выселить. "Дайте нам денег — и мы отдадим вам четверть нашей квартиры", — говорили их глаза.

О боже, разве не всем им грозило именно это? Мистер Нанси протянул руку:

— Я — мистер Нанси, мальчики.

"Мальчики" было правильным обращением.

Радужно-искристый парень выглядел так, будто он в любой момент мог упасть, не будь рядом его монохромного друга, на которого можно было опереться. Мистер Нанси коротко глянул на Локи. Он становился стар для такого рода братания или просто не видел в этом смысла. У него не было аппетита, Локи же был ненасытным; они собирались делить одну комнату и ни к чему хорошему это привести не могло.

— Я — Кец, — сказал радужноволосый, представляясь. Он поднялся со стола, на котором сидел (по столешнице были разбросаны карты Таро — разные колоды, старшие и младшие арканы), и протянул руку. — А это — Тес, — добвил он, кивая в сторону мрачного гадателя (парень в чёрном раскладывал карты).

— Это будет стоить три сотни в месяц, — сказал Тес угрюмо. — Никаких переносов и откладываний оплаты. И мне совершенно пофигу, если вы решите ограбить банк, чтобы достать деньги. Просто платите третьего числа каждого месяца — и на том помиримся.

Мистер Нанси не ожидал от него такой лавины слов, так что просто кивнул. Тесу этого хватило, и он вернулся к открыванию карт — карты за картой за картой за картой. Кец отошел в сторону, взял маленький чайник и поставил его на газовую плиту.

— Тебе как всегда, Ло'кий? — спросил он.

"Ло'кий?" — удивился мистер Нанси. Ну ещё бы — невозможно разглядеть то, что спрятано у всех на виду, хоть это и глупая шутка. Локи самодовольно ухмыльнулся ему и чинно прошествовал в кухоньку. От мистера Нанси не укрылось то, как блеснули глаза Теса и как помрачнело его бледное лицо. Он не мог не восхититься мастерством Локи и тем, каким "ло'ким" этот ублюдок мог быть. Десять минут в квартире — и уже хозяйничает у плиты, роясь в поисках чайных пакетиков, будто зная, где что лежит.

Нанси повернулся к парню за столом, подтянул к себе стул и сел, скрестив руки и улыбаясь.

— Так тебя зовут Тес, верно?

— Да, — ответил Тес, скользя рукой над картами на столе. Те как будто сами аккуратно укладывались ему в ладонь, перемешиваясь. Простенькая магия. Тес плавно скользнул рукой над столом — бледные, белые пальцы на фоне темного, почти черного дерева. — Вытяни карту.

Мистер Нанси вытянул карту. Она была пустой. Тес взглянул на него, в кошачьих глазах на мгновение полыхнула ярость. Он забрал карту и положил её рубашкой вверх на стол, а когда взял ее в руку — на лицевой стороне появился рисунок первого аркана — Маг, напечатанный тусклыми чернилами мрачный рисунок с чётким контуром.

— Что ты такое? — рыкнул Тес, держа карты так, будто опасаясь этого чужого волшебства.

— Я такой же, как ты, — ухмыльнулся мистер Нанси. — Карты ничего не могут обо мне сказать, малыш.

— Не называйте меня малышом. — Движения Теса были стремительны, не успел моргнуть, как карты уже исчезли, тихо и незаметно спрятанные где-то.

— Вы здесь долго не пробудете, — возразил мистер Нанси, вступая в игру. — Я говорю. Никто не хотел бы жить в этих трущобах, гадать на картах и сдавать комнаты, чтобы как-то выжить.

С другого конца стола почувствовалось молчаливое возмущение, смешанное с обидой. Мистер Нанси скользнул рукой в один из своих многочисленных карманов и извлёк пачку сигарет с помятыми уголками.

— Держитесь за нас, — предложил он, протягивая Тесу сигарету и зажигалку. — И мы, в свою очередь, поддержим вас.

 

В другом штате

Он нашёл её так же, как находил остальных. Он был настойчив и повидал многое всего лишь одним глазом. Как он нашёл её — не важно, важно лишь то, что нашёл.

Среда вальяжно вошёл в приёмную частной клиники и улыбнулся молоденькой медсестре в белом халате, которая стояла за стойкой регистрации.

— Добрый вам день, моя прекрасная леди, — поприветствовал он девушку. — Мне нужен врач.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но доктор Эдна уже собирается уходить. Она осматривает своего последнего на сегодня пациента. — Медсестра сочувственно улыбнулась ему — бойкому пожилому мужчине, одетому в хороший костюм и с повязкой на глазу. Он казался представителем вымирающего вида.

— Разве? — спросил Среда, изображая удивление. — Но на вашей вывеске написано, что вы закрываетесь только через десять минут. Я терпеть не могу навязываться, — добавил он. — Но мой желудок так ужасно болит, и я подумал, что здесь кто-нибудь смог бы мне помочь.

Он казался одновременно и вежливым, и ужасно стеснённым. Медестра прикусила губу, оглядываясь по сторонам. Затем она вручила ему планшет с бланком и достала ручку аккуратными розовыми ноготками.

— Ох, — вздохнула она, теребя краешек рукава своего халата. — Я надеюсь, что доктора не слишком задержит ещё один пациент. Просто заполните этот бланк, сэр, и я вас зарегистрирую.

— Спасибо вам большое, — промурлыкал Среда, беря ручку и заполняя прочерки бланка, даже не задумываясь над очередной ложью.

— Хоть мой желудок и возмущается, но такая милая девушка, как вы, радует мое сердце, несмотря на дискомфорт. Признателен вам, добрая леди, — сказал он, мягко вкладывая планшет обратно в её руки. — Боже вас храни, дай вам бог здоровья.

Она вспыхнула и поспешно отвернулась к шкафу для документов, чтобы скрыть смущение. Среда уселся в кресло и закрыл глаза, будто впав в дрему, пока не услышал, как дверь в кабинет врача открылась и снова закрылась. Он дохромал до кабинета, как раз когда последний пациент проковылял мимо него — бедняга держал в руке яблоко, один из маленьких символов конкретно этой клиники — прощальный дар для хорошего здоровья.

— На сегодня вы мой последний пациент, — сказала врач, записывая что-то в тетрадь, — так что я... — Она глянула вверх и застыла, недоговорив.

— Кошка язык откусила? — улыбнулся ей Среда, смахивая пыль с кресла перед ним и усаживаясь в него. Он взял любопытного оттенка золотобокое яблоко из небольшой аккуратной корзинки на столе и откусил большой кусок. — Здравствуй, Идунн. Что, "одно яблоко на ужин — и доктор не нужен", да? — громко хрустя яблоком, поздоровался он с ней.

— Мари, — отвлеклась доктор Эдна, открывая маленькое окошко сбоку и зовя медсестру. — Мари, вы можете прибраться и пойти домой первой — я сегогдня закончу сама, не хочу вас задерживать.

Она подождала, пока утихнет шум и суета сборов девушки, а затем снова заговорила.

— Среда, — прочла она из бланка, лежавшего перед ней на столе. — Среда, — повторила она.

— И это действительно моё имя, добрый доктор, — кивнул Среда, похлопывая себя по животу, будто указывая на себя. Если ему и было больно, то он никак этого не показывал. — И у меня к тебе очень медицинский вопрос.

Она неуютно поёжилась в своем кресле, приглаживая волосы и расправляя белый халат.

— Какой же?

Среда, поправляя манжеты, будто в ответ на её действия, потянулся к ней через стол и придвинулся поближе.

— Я тут думал, доктор, нормально ли, что все — я имею в виду именно всех, доктор, не одного и не двух, и не трех, а теоретически — десять, одиннадцать или двенадцать — я гадаю, возможно ли, что все дети, рожденные женщинами, с которыми я делил ложе, я думаю — нормально ли то, что все эти младенцы появляются на свет мёртвыми?

Его голос был весёлым, но единственный глаз будто светился внутренним светом.

Эдна задохнулась, перевела дух.

— Что ты творишь? — со страхом спросила она. — Что, чёрт подери, ты пытаешься сделать, Среда?

— Я сто лет тебя не видел, — продолжил Среда подчёркнуто приветливым тоном. — Разве так следует отвечать на мой вопрос? Скажи мне, доктор, скажи, нормально ли это? Говорят, ты хороший доктор, ты помогаешь многим людям прожить долгую здоровую жизнь. Ты же можешь ответить мне, так ведь?

— Так вот почему? — ответила Эдна, будто говоря с кем-то ещё — со стороны её слова звучали невпопад. — Так вот почему до меня доходят подобные слухи? Все эти человеческие девушки — Лилит, Изида, и остальные? Даже албасты — так вот о чём я столько слышала? Мертворождённые младенцы? Сначала — просто деформированные, и чем дальше — тем уродливее и причудливее? — Она отпрянула от Среды, подавшись в своем кресле назад.

Среда встал и, как показалось Эдне, в клинике стало слишком тихо.

— Я пытался с каждой женщиной. Каждого, черт подери, типа. Я брал женщин из всех стран и всех цветов кожи, в каждой трущобе и каждом роскошном отеле, я трахал их во всех позах и при всех, блядь, фазах луны — и ничерта, — прорычал он. — Ничего.

— Не прикасайся ко мне, — выдохнула Эдна, встряхнув головой. — Не приближайся.

— А потом я подумал, — продолжил Среда, так, будто не услышав её слов, — а потом я подумал, я пытался со всеми — но никто из них не пришёл с Севера. Никто, кроме тебя. — Он остановился напротив нее, Эдна вжалась спиной в стену. — Тебе лучше не сопротивляться, — сказал он, поднимая руку и касаясь ее лица. — Я в отчаянии.

Эдна молча замотала головой, издав слабый протестующий всхлип.

— Нет, — беззвучно произнесла она, ее голос пропал. — Нет.

— У меня должен быть сын, — сказал Среда, проводя пальцем по её ключице, раздвигая полы белого халата, снимая его. Он толкнул её вниз, на узкую лежанку, на которой обычно осматривают пациентов. — У меня должен быть ещё один сын.

 

Город Нью-Йорк

Мистер Нанси не собирался просить денег у Локи. Даже заикаться об этом не стоило — только спросить уже означало нажить себе неприятностей. Он оставил парней со Злокозненным, а сам ушел. Днем поезда полны народу, и люди почти не обращают внимания на разглагольствующего старика в перчатках и старомодных ботинках, который рассказывает по памяти легенды и мифы своим дребезжащим старческим голосом. Почти сразу он нашел работу комедианта в задымленном полутёмном баре без названия — задачей мистера Нанси было рассказывать старые шутки новым посетителям. После каждой истории люди надрывали животы от хохота, но уже на следующий день не могли вспомнить ни одной шутки, ни одной строчки из анекдотов. В час ему платили достаточно, чтобы он мог купить себе хот-дог и претцель на день и пинту пива на вечер.

Каждый вечер он карабкался по лязгающей ржавой лестнице на три пролета вверх и наблюдал в действии, как медленно, но верно, действия Локи начинают приносить плоды. На кухонной стойке начала появляться еда; кое-какая хорошая одежда, не какие-нибудь дешёвые шмотки с китайскими и тайскими иероглифами на ярлыках. Бугристый матрац превратился в такой же бугристый диван, но с приличным хлопчатобумажным футоном на нем. Чай начал напоминать по вкусу чай, а не дождевую воду. Тес улыбался всякий раз, когда думал, что никто на него не смотрит. Кец, вероятно, во второй раз в жизни влюбился — он всё вился вокруг Локи и то и дело забирался на его диван, но в то же время никогда не приближался к матрацу мистера Нанси.

Мистер Нанси, заменяя собой телевизор, каждый вечер рассказывал три истории обо всём на свете.

Кец восторженно слушал каждый вечер, его растрепанные волосы перьями обрамляли любопытное лицо, на котором горели живые яркие глаза. Он спрашивал обо всём — почему Тигр был таким напыщенным гордецом? Почему Паук был таким восхитительным обманщиком? Кец подпитывал его этими вопросами, а мистер Нанси, в свою очередь, подпитывал его ответами и тщательно избегал хитрых взглядов, которые бросал в его сторону Локи. Но каждый вечер он закрывал за Кецом двери в мальчишескую спальню чуть позже, чем в предыдущий.

— Он начинает тебе нравиться? — спросил Локи однажды.

— Я не такой, как ты, — ответил мистер Нанси. Но да, он был таким же, он был партнером Локи в этой афере, даже если он не мог играть так же гладко и ловко, он был в деле и уже не мог выпутаться и отступить.

Локи хохотнул и пожелал ему спокойной ночи и сладких, цветных снов.

Ответ мистера Нанси заключался в том, чтобы постараться быть как можно сдержаннее и скромнее. Прошло лишь два месяца, а он уже начал чувствовать себя запятнанным какой-то мерзостью. Его истории не были ложью в прямом смысле слова, они были всего лишь невинными выдумками, и это было грубо, неуклюже. Несколько вечеров в неделю он проводил за плитой, готовя всякие сытные, острые, мясные блюда, а затем накладывал солидные порции в тарелки и миски Кеца и Теса и велел им есть, наращивать мясо на костях.

Он им нравился — они искренне привязались к нему и к Локи, даже более того... Проклятые глупые дети.

Однажды вечером он вернулся позже обычного, его карманы были набиты солидными чаевыми после особенно удачного вечера. Он закрыл за собой дверь, вытер мокрые от дождя ботинки и вдруг замер.

В гостиной было темно, но узкая вертикальная полоска света пробивалась из двери в спальню. Слегка приоткрытая дверь давала возможность частично увидеть то, что происходило внутри — кожа, гладкая, прекрасная молодая кожа и темные, почти черные волосы — фигура плавно двигалась вверх и вниз, послышался стон, и мистер Нанси поймал краем глаза вспышку золотого, розового и зеленого — Кец, выгибаясь назад под руками Локи, мягко стонал, приоткрыв рот; руки его были связаны за спиной, и Тес затягивал узлы туже.

Мистер Нанси попытался отвернуться, но не смог. Он смотрел, как Тес по-кошачьи движется над Кецом, вырисовывая розовым языком влажные полосы на его коже и вызывая неразборчивые стоны и горячие бессловные мольбы. Пальцы Локи пробежались вниз по обнаженной спине Кеца, все ниже, ниже и ниже, пока Кец не начал извиваться и подаваться навстречу, Локи вошел в него — и тогда уже Нанси не смог смотреть дальше, он отвернулся, но ничто не могло заглушить вздохи и стоны Кеца — он скулил так, будто его пожирали живьем, а возможно, так и было — его голос становился все выше и громче, пока не превратился в один долгий стон — и затем послышался тихий сдавленный крик.

Мистер Нанси вытащил сигареты трясущимися руками, ушёл обратно к двери и курил на лестничной клетке, пока не закончилась пачка, а потом он ушёл под дождь и сделал круг по кварталу заброшенных строений, прежде чем вернуться обратно.

Локи сидел в гостиной, он был одет и пил что-то из чашки, когда Нанси вернулся — промокший насквозь, но чувство, что его запятнало нечто мерзкое, никуда не исчезло.

— Я связал твою змею, — хрипло проговорил Локи, улыбнувшись. — И отобрал все пятнышки у твоего леопарда.

Дверь в спальню была плотно закрыта, из-под низа больше не пробивался свет. Мистер Нанси сглотнул. Локи подтолкнул к нему вторую чашку, стоявшую на столе.

— Выпей, — сказал он. — Это согреет твои кости.

Возле чашки лежала колода Таро и несколько прядей разноцветных волос, завязанных в локон. Мистер Нанси закрыл глаза и отпил из чашки.

Рот его наполнился резким медным вкусом, волна силы растеклась по его телу, и если бы не это ощущение, его бы стошнило. Он залпом проглотил жидкость, слушая как на заднем фоне Локи издает протестующие звуки — "Да ладно, не такое уж оно и противное".

Мистер Нанси со стуком поставил окровавленную чашку на стол, смел со стола карты и локон волос, открыл глаза и произнёс:

— Ты убийца, Локи.

— А кто, блядь, не убийца? — Локи приподнял свою чашку, будто собираясь произнести тост. — Это жестокий и беспощадный мир.

Мистер Нанси встряхнул головой, пряча карты в карман. Он застегнул своё пальто и вышел за двери в ночь.

Локи не нашёл его нигде в Нью-Йорке на следующий день, но после случившегося он и сам не возвращался больше в ту маленькую обшарпанную квартирку, и его даже не было в штате, когда через некоторое время озадаченные соседи начали жаловаться на странный запах.

 

1985 год

Ожидание и одиночество — две ужасные, ужаснейшие вещи. Что нужно, необходимо, желанно в полном одиночестве - так это напарник, товарищ. Так было — во время первой высадки, когда они только приплыли на эту землю, и так было у моря, и так было под деревом, и так было сотни и тысячи лет после этого.

Локи появился у ателье ритуальных услуг в костюме и галстуке. Мистер Шакель открыл двери, предупреждающе зарычав, прежде чем заговорить.

— Убирайся от нашего порога, — произнес мистер Шакель. — А не то я сегодня вечером поужинаю некоторыми частями твоего тела, которых ты бы не хотел лишиться.

Локи глубоко поклонился.

— А ты, сука, вежливый, — сказал он, выпрямляясь.

— Нет, — ответил Шакал. — Не вежливый.

— Кто там? — послышался голос из глубины дома. Локи приподнялся на носки, пытаясь заглянуть в двери. Шакал закрыл ему обзор, уперев руку в дверную коробку и преградив тем самым путь.

— Никто! — крикнул он в ответ. — Путник. Он уже уходит, — добавил он.

Шакал закрыл за собой дверь и, сойдя с порога, стал, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я читал записи Ибиса, — сказал он Локи. Острые зубы блеснули белизной, когда он произносил это. — Я знаю, что ты сделал.

— Я ничего не собираюсь делать с тобой, — произнес Локи, поднимая руки вверх. — Не будь таким подозрительным ублюдком.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь, — зарычал Шакал, и голос его становился все более гортанным с каждым словом. — А потом уходи отсюда.

— Я слушал, — Локи помахал в воздухе пальцем, будто рисуя волны, — тот канал, на который мы все настроены. Я чую смерть в воздухе, так что я пришел разнюхать. Кто это был? Что это было?

Шакал саркастично рассмеялся коротким лающим смехом.

— И ты проделал такой путь, чтобы спросить об этом? Только тебе хватило наглости? Отлично. Если я скажу тебе, ты уйдешь?

— Я съебусь по первому слову, клянусь прибитым к Древу телом Одина и всем хреновым на вкус пивом этой страны.

Шакала это не впечатлило.

— Это был ребёнок, — сказал он сухо. — Дитя Всеотца. Он умер в первую ночь своей жизни, прожив дольше всех остальных его детей. Я сказал тебе то, что ты хотел знать. А теперь убирайся, Локи. Убирайся подальше отсюда.

Локи прикрыл глаза, выслушивая информацию, словно не желая выдать свою реакцию, и кивнул, когда Шакал закончил говорить. Шакал ушёл обратно в дом, и когда за ним закрылась дверь, на улице уже никого не было, как не было ни малейшего признака чьего-либо недавнего присутствия.

 

Город Новый Орлеан

"И тогда он забрал их жизни. Они погасли, будто свечи на ветру — искорки жизни, которые вспыхивают и бесследно исчезают, так быстро, словно и не было их вовсе".

Мистеру Нанси жара и шум нравились куда больше ледяного промозглого холода Северо-Востока. В разных кварталах пахло совершенно по-разному, и он наслаждался городом так, как смакуют дорогое вино; каждый раз он находил новую каморку, чтобы рассказать сказку и остаться на ночь.

Слушатели впитывали его слова, неважно что именно он рассказывал им, теперь у него было бессчисленное множество историй, теперь он мог рассказать практически любую историю этого мира.

Но чаще всего он рассказывал историю о двух юношах и демоне в ночи. Тигр, Заяц и Паук становились героями его сказок раз за разом, но в каждом новом месте он рассказывал историю о крови, предательстве и алчности, и его слушатели внимали его словам, оплетавшим их паутиной, из которой они уже не могли выбраться. От правды в любой истории сложно убежать, её власть прочна и почти сродни дьявольской.

Мистер Нанси взял деньги, которые ему предложили и купил себе бутылку в баре. Завернул её в коричневый бумажный пакет и, оказавшись на улице, потягивал напиток из бутылки через старую, грязную соломинку.

Когда он свернул в узкий переулок, его ударили. Это не был какой-то воришка или мошенник. Мистера Нанси застали врасплох и толкнули на стену с такой силой и скоростью, что это наверняка был кто-то подобный ему самому. Чей-то голос прошипел в его ухо:

— Скажи мне, где он, скажи мне, где Локи, иначе, клянусь, я переломаю тебе все твои восемь чёртовых ног, Ананси.

Мистер Нанси закрыл глаза.

— Я его много лет уже не видел, — покачал он головой.

Напавший снова толкнул его к стене.

— Ты рассказываешь о нём историю, вашу общую историю. Скажи мне, где он.

Мистеру Нанси стало почти жаль этого отчаявшегося скитальца.

— Ты его здесь не найдёшь. Может быть, он на Севере, там, где снег. Я не знаю, Всеотец. Все, что я знаю — это то, что он выжидает. Он уже долго ждёт, зато от него самого добра ждать не приходится.

Среда отпустил мистера Нанси и отступил назад. Выглядел он паршиво. Глаз его, лишенный повязки, скрывался за космами спутанных сальных волос. Он был бледен, и когда мистер Нанси протянул руку, кожа его была холодна, несмотря на новоорлеанскую жару. Он протянул ему свою бутылку, Среда отхлебнул из нее.

— Я схожу с ума, — Среду ощутимо трясло. — Эта проклятая безбожная страна сведет меня с ума, поставит на колени, как шлюху, и заставит попрошайничать и побираться, просто чтобы выжить.

— Мы все, — мягко возразил мистер Нанси, — пытаемся просто выжить. Не ищи его, Среда. От него одни неприятности.

— На Севере, говоришь? — переспросил Среда, растирая руки, чтобы согреть их. — На Севере. Может, он будет на побережье. Да, точно на побережье.

Он рассмеялся отрывистым, хриплым, безумным смехом, который утих лишь спустя несколько секунд.

— Мне нужно собраться, — промямлил Среда. — Нам всем нужно собраться.

— Времена меняются, — согласился мистер Нанси. Он похлопал Среду по спине. — Тут есть бар через две улицы, — тихо и мягко сказал он, вкладывая пятидесятидолларовую купюру в руку Среды. — Девушки там симпатичные, я слышал, и недорого.

Среда сжал в ладони деньги.

— Мы не можем больше так жить, — сказал он мистеру Нанси. — Мы боги. Мы должны сражаться. Мы должны дать отпор.

Мистер Нанси промолчал.

Среда закрыл глаза, подождав, пока его перестанет трясти.

— Я запомню твою доброту, Ананси, — сказал он, когда снова взял себя в руки. Деньги он сунул в карман. — Я вспомню о тебе, когда придумаю, как мы дадим отпор. Когда это произойдёт, я вспомню тебя.

— Я буду рассказывать истории о тебе, — сказал мистер Нанси. — Если у тебя найдётся история, достойная моего рассказа.

Среда опять засмеялся, но теперь это уже был смех человека в трезвом рассудке.

— О, да, у меня найдётся для тебя история. У меня найдётся чертовски прекрасная история для тебя.

Они разошлись в разные стороны — мистер Нанси ушёл искать очередной неприметный бар, Среда отправился на поиски девушки.

Позже мистер Нанси отправился спать.

Всеотец не спал.

Он начал путь на север, в поисках богов Америки.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод на ЗФБ-2014
> 
> СПОЙЛЕР:   
> Кец — это Кецалькоатль, пернатый разноцветный змей, бог света и почитаемое людьми божество. Тес — это его антагонист, Тескатлипока, бог ветра и тьмы, который появляется в образе леопарда. Иногда они изображаются как две части единого целого.  
> История со змеёй и леопардом — это одна из сказок об Ананси. Он бросил вызов Богу Неба с просьбой обменять коробочку со всеми историями и сказками мира на четыре вещи, из которых две — пятнышки со шкуры леопарда и радужная змея. Способность быть невидимым в глазах Бога — это из другой сказки об Ананси.  
> Эдна — это Идунн из того же пантеона, что и Локи, Один и Бальдр — богиня-хранительница молодильных яблок.


End file.
